1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, a multi-function peripheral, or the like, typically include a printer, the printer including a controller storing setting for image forming process and, an engine configured to drive an image forming element such as a LED print head, a motor, a clutch, a heater, or the like based on the setting stored in the controller. A high-capacity hard disk is disposed in the controller and stores therein setting information such as LED print head setting information.
Upon turning on the printer, the controller is initialized, and then the engine obtains the print head setting information from the controller and starts to execute an initialization process based on the print head setting information (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-171794).